


Waiting Game

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Escapes, Its rare but like for once, Justin's kind of an asshole, M/M, One of those few fics where Giriko is actually entirely in the right, Restraints, They make you guess everything, Weapon forms are used excessively for once, he knows whats up, mangaverse, no explanations at all, or rather Justin does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “I love you so much Giriko, you hid for 800 years, I’m sure you can find somewhere safe again."---Goretober 2020: On the Run/Failed Escape/Rescue
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 7
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> The problem I've been starting to run into is all my remaining drafts are like, really long and need a lot of editing and I don't have the time or health to do really complicated pieces right now so I'm just kinda throwing out these pieces and I feel bad lmaoo 
> 
> Also that description makes it sound like they're really good which is misleading they're just long rip... anyway hopefullyyyy this weekend I can finish up some of them because last weekend I was incredibly busy to the point I was miserable.

Giriko had almost entirely relented to rotting down here in this stupid fucking prison, too exhausted to stay angry anymore after a month of sitting here, loathing the DWMA even more than he used to. When the door opened up he was already glaring, ready to show the last resistance he had to these pigs… what he wasn’t expecting was for Justin to dart in, still alive and in an entirely new uniform, a short and fluffy black dress with white collared sleeves and golden death locket around his neck. The expression on his face was murderous, serious and focused, looking out to see if anyone had followed him.

“Justin? What the fuck? Where-? How’d you get here?” Giriko wasn’t sure what had been going on since he got caught, but he hadn’t had high hopes for Justin getting away when everything started falling apart around them, so the fact that he not only  _ survived  _ but had managed to get down here completely unscathed from the looks of it was fucking unbelievable. 

“Shh! Do you know how screwed we are if someone finds us?” The hushed whisper Justin spoke in still had the vibe of yelling, furious scolding because he was clearly horrified they’d get caught. Giriko didn’t blame him, but he still wanted some answers. Justin didn’t offer any, instead going around behind him and dropping his blade without any warning, scaring the fucking shit out of Giriko before he realized the chains holding back his arms were now broken.

Flexing his shoulders back the right way around fucking  _ hurt, _ sore muscles that had been forced to contract for so long freaking out. He hissed in pain as Justin moved back around to sit in front of him, scooting in warm and close and putting his tiny hands on Giriko’s stomach, asking for something. Giriko had no fucking clue what it was at first, but as Justin’s hands slid down his shirt trying to stay up but slipping down over and over he realized the scythe’s hands were tapped up into tight fists. 

“Fuck, what have they been doing to you?” Justin didn’t answer, he just moved his stubs up and down Giriko’s chest, silently begging to be freed. Giriko didn’t miss the slight hint of tears that were building up in the scythe’s eyes though, something horrible  _ had  _ happened. Swearing Giriko moved Justin up onto his lap, letting the kid hide in his shoulder as he went to work on trying to find the edge of the tape so he could get the crap off. They did an annoyingly fucking good job of it, probably making sure Justin couldn’t rip it off with his teeth or something. Just looking at it Giriko could tell it was tight enough that it really had to fucking hurt, it was actually making him worried that it was cutting off blood flow or something.

Justin’s new uniform was incredibly soft against his skin but Giriko couldn’t stop from seething at the golden death face hanging around his neck, hanging out in the corner of his eye, marking the kid as their property again. All of this was making him furious, the hatred that had started to die out with his despair was flickering back a million times hotter than it was before. Fighting with the tape he started pulling at it uselessly, getting it all tangled up and even worse than before as Justin pulled away with a whine.

“Goddammit I can’t fucking get it! What did they do?? Justin what’s been happening out there??” His voice, which was slightly too loud, got the response of a loud bang from outside, making them both flinch. Giriko didn’t waste any time wrapping his arms tight around Justin, hiding the kid’s head in his chest, keeping him as safe as he possibly could from whatever was coming. The next couple minutes of their lives was probably the most horrific thing they could imagine happening, waiting for their death in pure silence, holding onto each other, praying that the noise they heard had nothing to do with them. 

It took awhile of absolutely nothing happening for them to calm down and realize they were fine, that it was another prisoner or something upstairs or whatever. 

“So, do you know the way out of here? What are we doing?” Justin shifted in his lap, trying to figure out how to say whatever he was going to… he never did, instead he broke out of Giriko’s grasp and stood up, reaching out a stub to help Giriko stand up as well. Giriko wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to get any angrier than he already was, looking at that tape, that proof of mistreatment, staring down at him. Still he took it, following silently as Justin pulled him out of the door, helping him walk on his atrophied legs that hadn’t walked in far too long. 

It took him a minute to realize there was something wrong with Justin’s legs too, weird metal wrapped around his ankles and heels so he wobbled with every step, not able to run or even really walk with how they held his joint still. Giriko had always  _ always  _ known how evil the academy was, but feeling his bruised face and bloodied limbs, his sore arms and the chains no longer binding him but still stuck around his wrists… and the weird binds hidden on Justin… It was the worst type of reminder.

When Justin stopped him in front of a room with a keypad he swore under his breath, sure they had reached a dead end, pretty much entirely forgetting Justin  _ was  _ their executioner, that this was  _ his  _ domain. 

“8884, I can’t do it please Giri?” Justin’s wrapped up hands pressed up against his arm in reminder, explaining why he couldn’t do it, as if Giriko needed to be reminded… that bullshit was fucking haunting his mind. Still he did it, somehow amazed when it worked even though he knew Justin had to know it. Swinging open the door he herded Justin in, feeling a million times safer behind this locked door that would probably take the academy members a lot longer to check. 

That feeling disappeared though when Justin wobbled over to something, pulling down a string and lighting up the room with a dark golden glow… they were in a torture room, somewhere Justin had certainly killed people before but that Giriko didn’t even want to consider. He felt light headed while also ramrod straight as Justin moved to mess with something awkwardly kneeling down to do whatever he was doing. Giriko was at a loss of what to do, just frozen up until this was over and Justin found what he needed. At least that was what he wanted to do.

“Giriko come over here.” Justin patted the floor besides him, trying to get Giriko to do something, probably something that would help them with this mess but also something Giriko most certainly didn’t want to do. He stood frozen for a while longer before Justin turned back to stare expectantly, puppy dog eyes that wanted out of here now, Giriko could agree with that much but he was still not exactly thrilled… awkwardly moving over like a clunky robot he sat down, shocked when Justin immediately grabbed onto him and shoved him down a hole. 

“What the fuck!? Justin??” Rolling down he coughed as he ended up on cold dew covered grass, outside, completely out of the academy… that had to be drainage to the outside, something only an executioner would know about that could easily get them out. Looking back expectantly he felt some horrible type of uncertainty when Justin didn’t immediately follow. Grunting he tried to force himself back up the hole, looking to see what had happened to Justin, he only managed to cram up to his shoulders and see the tiniest hint of the room they were just in.

“Giriko go, what on earth are you doing trying to crawl up like this?” Trying to use his feet to get more traction Giriko swore at how impossible it seemed to be, absolutely livid that Justin had given no indication he was following, trying to stay in this hellhole like a fucking moron… Giriko wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“I’m not fucking leaving you behind and you shouldn’t be trying to stay behind you fucking idiot!” Justin sighed and leaned down into the hole, trying to hold Giriko’s face in his bound hands and meeting their lips with a softness that made tears start to fall down the enchanter’s face. He thought he had lost this, he wasn’t going to lose this, Justin wasn’t staying behind. 

“I love you so much Giriko, you hid for 800 years, I’m sure you can find somewhere safe again. I can’t go though, they won’t kill me, I’ll be fine so please find somewhere you can be at peace.” Whether or not Justin was telling the truth about them not planning on killing him didn’t matter, the brat would still be miserable and mistreated either way, no matter how it ended. Giriko wasn’t going to fucking sit by while that happened. 

“I’m  _ not _ leaving you here! I’m not letting this happen again!” At this point Giriko knew he wasn’t going to get any further up the hole but he tried anyway, desperate to at least get enough of a grasp on Justin to pull the brat down himself and force him to come with. 

“Giriko…” Justin’s voice was wet and cracking, clearly upset and wanting to go with him, something was holding him back here and Giriko wanted to fucking tear it limb from limb. What the fuck was making Justin feel as if he had to stay here and be tortured for the rest of his life? He had an escape right in front of him and yet he wasn’t taking it. Giriko’s arm screamed in pain as he forced it up the hole and grabbed Justin by his fucking face to yank him down, grunting as the kid shouted in surprise and tumbled into him. 

“Giriko! Stop it! This is my home! I can’t leave!” Ignoring Justin’s words with gritted teeth he managed to get them back out of the hole again, he didn’t let Justin’s feet even touch the ground, not risking the scythe running away despite the fact the tight cages around his ankles would probably make him pathetically wobble and fall over anyway, crying at how helpless he was. Giriko didn’t want to see that, he didn’t want to acknowledge that they had made it so Justin had no way to fight back or even run anymore, that right now the scythe was entirely at his mercy. 

“You can and you will, stop letting them convince you of this fucking bullshit.” Justin whined and started to struggle, wanting to be dropped, probably in denial of the fact that he was still restrained and hobbled. Whenever Giriko found out what was making Justin act like this he was  _ going  _ to get revenge for it, finding out whatever they did to the scythe was only a matter of time and he already knew it was going to light him on fire with rage. That was only proven when Justin wrapped his arms around Giriko’s neck and started to cry into his chest.

“Let me go, Giriko please let me go, they’re going to hurt you! I can’t go with you, they'll hurt you!” Giriko honestly wasn’t sure what the academy could do to him that they hadn’t already done, but he supposed that wasn’t what was important right now. Still it took a lot for Giriko to not snort and brush off all of Justin’s worries with a shrug of his shoulders. 

“Why the fuck do you think they’ll even find us for that to happen?” There was a fucking fence around this section of the academy, probably to stop kids from crawling into the bloody holes to the torture rooms like the dumbest fucking version of Alice. Giriko clicked his tongue before bringing his chains out and cutting the stupid think to pieces, letting the chain link tear apart and split up enough for them to get through.

“It’s not about that! I can’t… I can’t protect you anymore! Not like this! You need to leave!” There was something pathetic and painful about the fact that Justin had decided he was the one responsible for keeping them safe. It also kinda made Giriko feel like shit, that apparently he had been doing so little this past year for them that Justin wasn’t even considering the fact that he could at the  _ very least  _ help with that. That wasn’t what was important there though, at least not the most important, Justin was referencing that something had happened to him… but what the fuck was it? Giriko didn’t get to ask before Justin continued on in his panic, looking over his shoulder and struggling over the fact Giriko hadn’t stopped moving them forward at any point during this. 

“You're so hurt Giriko! They hurt you so much and this is the only way I can help so please just leave!” Bringing out his chains Giriko crouched down, finally stopping for a second, and looped one section of it around his finger to start to pick at the thick tape, snapping a section off so he could unwrap the rest of it, doing the same for Justin’s other hand silently. He hadn’t thought of it before now, scared to use his weapon form so close to Justin, but when the kid’s hands were finally free and he was staring at them in amazement, cringing in pain trying to move his fingers but still happy to see them Giriko’s heart burnt. 

He wasn’t sure why Justin even thought it was possible for him to convince Giriko to leave him behind. Giriko couldn’t leave Justin here, he was just a little kid, forcing him to spend his entire life imprisoned in the academy, left tied up and hobbled like this for who knows how long, until they’d decided he ‘learned his lesson’ or whatever BS they were probably saying.. Giriko couldn’t do that, even if it was obscenely dangerous like the other was referencing. 

“You’re saying that like you aren’t hurt yourself… you think I don’t want to help either?” Giriko’s voice was far too quiet, not really wanting Justin to hear but also unsure how else to convince the other to stop being such a pain in the ass. The scythe seemed to think about that for a second, sitting on Giriko’s lap in the weird crouched position they were in. They were in the lame forest that surrounded the academy, somewhat hidden but still definitely needing to get a move on. 

“I know you do… but this is about what's best for you Giriko.” Suddenly Justin managed to fall from his grasp and dig his newly freed hands into the dirt. Nothing had happened but Giriko knew the brat well enough to know what was coming. He tried to rip the kid out of the ground before it was too late, but he wasn’t fast enough. Justin anchored his arms to the floor and sprouted gates between them. Giriko was swearing like a fountain, unable to make anything comprehensive come out of his lips as he was fucking herded back, tripping over himself as he was chased further and further out by crawling gates. 

There was no way to fucking break them without hurting Justin, and going underneath them was just a death sentence, even if Justin didn’t want to kill him it just wasn’t worth trying it, who knew how much control the brat had over such massive parts of himself that were only ever used to kill before now. 

“I’m not fucking leaving! You don’t have fucking infinite range asshole! Can’t chase me entirely out of Death City!” Screaming through the tiny gap between two gates Giriko tried to squeeze through them his face just getting weirdly stretched and stuck awkwardly. Justin didn’t react too much to his pathetic display though, he was just staring from his spot on the floor sadly, stuck there in more than one way now that his hands were so deeply embedded in the ground. They spent a few moments in silence, nothing more than Giriko’s heavy breathing audible in the empty woods. Finally Justin responded.

“Stay here then, I will figure something out for you.” Giriko had no idea what Justin was thinking, saying. It was so fucking infurianting how Justin never fucking cleared  _ anything  _ up, acted like Giriko didn’t need to be involved in any of this weird planning, that he didn’t have anything valuable to add or help with. 

“Stop trying to do everything yourself you dumb brat! Look where you’ve gotten yourself so far! Just fucking let someone help!” Justin sighed, heavy and long, and let all his gates come back, something that shocked Giriko, excited him for a second… it seemed like an acceptance, but of course it wasn’t. It was Justin, he couldn’t make anything easy. The scythe awkwardly stood up and ducked back through the fence, disappearing without so much as a word, no type of explanation at all… 

Giriko went running after the other the second he realized Justin was fucking running away, or rather hobbling away but same idea. There was no fucking chance for him to follow correctly though, Justin knew this dumb place, didn’t get lost like Giriko did in fucking three seconds or running around the stupid supplies. 

What the fuck did Justin mean? What did he want to figure out? Was he serious about Giriko staying here? Where was here? Death City or like right here  _ here _ . Was he even planning on doing anything at all or was he just hoping that would get Giriko to agree to this? Stumbling around, Giriko found the hole again, stained with blood and making his stomach churn… What the hell did Justin even do around here? Was he going to start doing that kind of shit again? 

There was no way to tell, no one to answer any of those questions because Justin could never trust fucking anyone… not even his goddamn lover.

Sitting down besides the hole Giriko buried his face in his hands, refusing to accept this answer, and waited… 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could've done more with this/made it better but my god,, I'm exhausted. Also the end makes me sad poor Giriko ;-; lets say Justin just came back 30 minutes later and they left together and lived a happy life... its all fine, its all fine ;0;


End file.
